


Playing Dress Up

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-31
Updated: 2008-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke loses a bet and Noah gets to pick his Halloween costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dress Up

Noah knocks on the bathroom door again and then glances down at his watch. Luke has been locked inside for nearly an hour now, and Noah’s patience is about to run out. 

“Come on, you can’t stay in there all night!” Noah pleads, unable to stop the frustration from creeping into his voice. Normally he wouldn’t even care about some stupid Halloween party, but he’s already told some of his film school friends that he’ll be there. 

Besides, Luke _promised_.

“I look ridiculous,” Luke whines, his voice muffled by the thick wooden door. 

“You lost the bet,” Noah reminds him, “Fair’s fair.”

There’s another long pause before the door slowly starts to open. When he finally appears, a heavy blush colors Luke’s cheeks and his eyes are planted firmly on the floor. It’s obvious that Luke expects Noah to laugh at him, but _funny_ is not the word Noah would use to describe Luke in this particular costume. In fact, he’s hit with a sudden urge to forget the party entirely and just stay home and fuck Luke blind instead. 

His head is suddenly full of images of Luke, shoved up against the bedroom wall, bent over the kitchen table, just spread open and waiting. He swallows thickly, tries to remember how to speak. “So…um, ready to go?”

Luke doesn’t answer, just tugs at the bottom of his skirt as though it will somehow magically stretch to cover more of him. “Are you really going to make me wear this?” he asks.

“Hey, you were the one who chose the terms of the bet,” Noah replies. Then his voice takes on a teasing tone as he adds, “besides, I chose matching costumes just like you wanted. I think we look adorable together.”

“Yeah, easy for you to say,” Luke mutters darkly. “You get to be the hot quarterback.”

“And you get to be the hot cheerleader,” Noah returns brightly. “Now, come on, we’re already a half an hour late as it is.”

Luke continues to grumble, but he follows Noah out to the truck all the same. The truth is, even though he’s less than thrilled with his costume, he’s still pretty excited about the party. Since it’s sponsored by Oakdale U’s GLBTQ organization, he and Reg did a lot of the planning, and he’s really pleased with how it all came together. Still, it would have been nice to reap the rewards of all his hard work dressed batman or John Wayne or something. _Oh God,_ Luke thinks, a sudden realization hitting him, _Reg is going to laugh his ass off when he sees me in this._

When they arrive, Luke is pleasantly surprised (as well as slightly mortified) by the turnout. There are so many people packed into Yo’s that he can hardly even see through to the bar. Yet somehow, Reg still manages to spot them right away, waving heartily from the crowded dance floor before crossing the room and clapping Luke on the shoulder.

“Can you believe how many people showed up?” Reg gushes, practically shouting to be heard over the music. “You guys look amazing, by the way! Love the costume, Luke.”

Luke searches Reg’s face for irony, but doesn’t find any. If anything, Reg seems sort of…turned on. Noah seems to notice too, because his hand snakes around Luke’s waist rather possessively. Luke can’t help but smile softly at Noah’s persistent jealousy towards Reg. 

“Thanks. Yours is great too,” Luke says, gesturing at Reg’s army fatigues. Noah is about to add something when Reg cuts in abruptly, something catching his eye over Noah’s shoulder.

“Well, I should get back to working the room, as they say. You two have fun!” He disappears back into the crowd with a wink and a wave over his shoulder, seemingly headed towards a tall, blond cowboy waiting by the bar.

“I should probably mingle for a bit, too,” Luke says after a moment, eyes scanning the room. “See who all showed up from the committee.”

“Okay, well why don’t I go get us some drinks then?” Noah suggests. Luke smiles gratefully and leans up to kiss Noah’s cheek. 

“Thanks. I’ll try to keep it short, I promise.”

Luke starts to head off towards the dance floor, but Noah stops him with a hand on his wrist and pulls him back into a full, deep kiss. It lasts several moments before Luke pulls back with a smile, flushed and overly pleased with the rare show of public affection. Noah returns the smile and then turns back to try to make his way over to the bar, which ends up being easier said than done. There’s no clear path through the crowd and he doesn’t have the best luck trying to cut his way through. He’s just about there when he gets jostled from behind and goes flying into several people in front of him, almost knocking an unfortunate girl dressed as a Hershey’s kiss to the ground. 

“Hey, watch it!” an indignant lobster snaps, helping the Hershey’s kiss to get her balance. 

Noah gives a slight wave in their direction, hoping he looks apologetic, and then pushes the rest of the way through to the bar. When he finally gets the bartender’s attention, he orders two cokes and then turns around to scan the room for Luke. After a few moments, he spots his boyfriend over by the DJ booth taking to a guy that Noah doesn’t recognize who’s dressed as a vampire and standing a little too close to Luke for Noah’s comfort. He quickly grabs the drinks from the bar and carefully makes his way over to their corner of the room.

“There’s my girl,” Noah says loudly, effectively interrupting the conversation. He hands Luke his drink before draping his arm over Luke’s shoulder without much subtly. He feels Luke’s back tense just slightly under his touch.

“Um, Mike, this is my boyfriend, Noah,” Luke offers when neither man moves to introduce himself. Then to Noah he adds, “Mike is the new secretary for the committee this year. He’s a second year transfer.”

“Luke throws quite the party, huh?” Mike says with a smile. Noah just stares at him and tightens his grip on Luke’s shoulder. Luke thinks he might as well just growl _Mine_ and be done with it.

“Well, it wasn’t just me,” Luke replies, trying to save the moment. He gives Mike an apologetic smile and fights the urge to pull out of Noah’s grasp and smack him.

“I guess I should be getting back to Ben,” Mike remarks after another moment of awkward silence. “I’ll see you guys around.”

Luke watches him leave and then turns back towards Noah, intending to tell him off for being so rude. But before he can get a word out, Noah captures his mouth in another breathtaking kiss, stealing the protest from his lips.

“Okay,” Noah breathes against Luke’s skin, “we’ve made our appearance. Let’s go home.”

Luke wants to argue that they’ve only been there a half an hour and that Noah hasn’t even met up with any of his friends yet, but the look in Noah’s eyes makes the words catch in his chest. Suddenly, going home doesn’t seem like such a bad idea.

The ride back to the apartment is nearly silent, but almost as soon as they get in the door, Noah shoves Luke back against it, their bodies pressing together in all the right places – hips aligned, mouths crashed together. Luke tries to just let himself go, to melt into the heat of Noah’s body pressing against him, but he can’t shake his frustration from the party, or his uneasiness with the way Noah’s been acting all night. He pushes Noah away and eyes him sharply.

“What was that all about tonight?” he asks bluntly. “You were a total jerk to Mike.”

“I didn’t like the way he was looking at you,” Noah answers, already aware of how much he sounds like the stereotypical jealous boyfriend. “He was…he was undressing you with his eyes.”

Luke snorts and can’t help but roll his eyes. “Right. Well then do you want to tell me what was up with all the clinginess and the PDA? You’re usually pretty shy about doing that kind of stuff in public.” The questions seem rather pointed, as if Luke’s trying to get at something specific, but if so, Noah can’t imagine what.

“Well, it was your GLBT party,” he starts to explain, “so I guess I just figured no one would care…”

Luke doesn’t seem to hear him, and cuts in almost as if talking to himself, “This whole idea of dressing me up in this outfit, I thought it was just about the stupid bet but now it’s like…I don’t know.” He pauses and finally looks up at Noah, his gaze accusatory. “I mean, is that what you wish, Noah? That I was some girl that you could take out and show off to all your buddies?”

Noah takes a step back, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. _Wait, what?_

He takes a few moments to try to process what Luke is saying . Then he takes a breath and says, “Well, if I really wanted ‘some girl,’ I could just go get one, couldn’t I? Hell, I could have just stayed with Ameera, or even Maddie for that matter.” He sees Luke flinch, and he has a moment of guilt for bringing up old wounds, but he quickly continues, “I just mean, it would make my life a lot easier, wouldn’t it? There’s just this tiny, little problem where I happen to be quite a bit in love with you.” 

He takes a step forward and brushes his hand against Luke’s cheek. “Doofus,” he adds affectionately.

Luke leans into Noah’s touch just slightly before pulling out of his grasp again. “But you’re still attracted to women, aren’t you?” he accuses.

“So what?” 

“So what?” Luke repeats incredulously. “You mean you don’t think that’s important at all?”

“Just because there are still some things about women I find attractive, doesn’t mean I want to leave you for one,” Noah replies, making it sound like the simplest logic in the world. “That sort of goes back to that whole thing where I’m in love with you. Plus, I’ve had sex with women before, remember? Not exactly my favorite memory.”

Luke expression softens considerably, but he doesn’t move any closer. “Then why do you like me dressed like this?” he asks.

“I hate to break it to you, Luke, but I pretty much like you in anything,” he answers plainly, a small smile covering his features. “You the hottest, sexiest person I know – whether in a cheerleading skirt or in one of those hideous striped sweaters you love. I’m pretty sure I’ve decided there’s _nothing_ you wouldn’t look good in.” His voice takes on a seductive edge and he adds, “In fact, _nothing_ may be my favorite outfit on you.”

Luke still doesn’t look entirely convinced, so Noah holds up his hands in a gesture of surrender. “Okay, okay, I’ll admit, seeing you in drag is a serious turn on for me,” Noah tells him, “but I never would have made you wear it if I thought you’d be this uncomfortable with the idea. I mean, you’re usually the kinky one, not me. I just thought it would be fun.”

Luke finally takes a step forward, wraps his arms around Noah’s neck. “I’m not uncomfortable with the idea, I just…” he pauses, lets a soft smile grace his lips. “I’m reading too much into things, aren’t I?”

“Maybe a little,” Noah agrees, settling his hands against Luke’s hips. “But it probably would have helped if I hadn’t decided to play the part of the obsessively jealous boyfriend at the party tonight.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Luke murmurs. “I kind of like you when you’re jealous. You do this hot growly thing.”

Noah presses Luke back into the wall and latches onto his throat. When he pulls back, a soft growl escapes his lips and he pins Luke’s hands above his head.

“Like that?” he asks. 

“Fuck, yes,” Luke says, a little surprised by how much Noah is turning him on by taking the lead. 

Noah grabs Luke’s hand and drags him into the bedroom, pausing in the doorway to strip off his jersey and remove the cheap shoulder pads. Luke settles into the bed and watches as Noah continues to strip for him until he’s completely naked, his cock hard and wanting. He crawls onto the bed beside Luke and moves to pull off Luke’s skirt, but Luke stops him. He just slides his briefs off instead, the tip of his cock peeking out from beneath the skirt almost obscenely. He pulls Noah close and bites softly at his earlobe, whispers, “want you inside me.”

Noah tenses, surprised, but his eyes dilate with lust. Usually it’s the other way around, but Luke can see that this is what Noah wants tonight and Luke wants to give it to him. He’s almost embarrassed to admit how much he liked the feeling of Noah shoving him up against that wall before. 

He routes around in the nightstand for a moment before finding the lube and handing it to Noah. Noah’s fingers linger on Luke’s for a moment before taking it and he almost looks as if he’s going to say something, but he just kisses Luke soundly instead.

Noah pours a bit of the liquid onto his finger and then slides a hand under Luke’s skirt, circling his hole before slipping a slick finger inside, then another. Luke moans softly and pushes himself back down onto Noah’s fingers and the sight goes straight to Noah’s cock. Noah scissors the fingers inside of Luke and then adds a third, wanting to make it good for him, make it perfect.

Eventually he slides his fingers out and opens the bottle of lube again, rubbing a slick hand against his cock. He moves into place, but Luke stops him with a gentle hand on his chest. He switches their positions and pushes Noah back down against the pillows, leaning down for another kiss. Noah feels Luke’s hand against his cock, positioning it and Noah barely has time to register what Luke is doing before he slides himself down onto Noah’s cock in one solid motion. 

“Oh, fuck,” Noah groans, his hips snapping up involuntarily. “Luke.”

Luke mumbles something against the skin of Noah’s shoulder, starts to slowly lift himself up and then slide back down, keeping his pace tantalizingly slow. He reaches for his own cock and starts stroking in time to his movements, the action causing the skirt to bunch up against his waist. The sight is just so dirty in all the right ways and Noah doesn’t know how much longer he’s going to be able to last. 

With another kiss to Noah’s shoulder, Luke straightens up, starts to pick up a faster rhythm. With one hand still on his cock, Luke rocks his hips faster and faster, riding Noah’s cock like it’s the best feeling in the world. 

“Oh, oh, Noah, Noah, Noah,” he moans, hips stuttering, and his orgasm takes him all at once, ribbons of come coating his hand and Noah’s stomach. Noah reaches underneath the skirt and grabs Luke’s ass to steady himself, thrusting up just twice more before he’s completely gone – legs shaking, come spilling inside his boyfriend. Luke collapses onto Noah’s chest and they lay that way for several moments just trying to come down, trying to catch their breath.

After a moment, Noah gently slides out, pulls Luke more comfortably into his arms. His hand still rests on Luke’s ass and he almost can’t help but to slide it back down, to slip two fingers back inside of Luke, still so open for him. Luke whimpers against his chest and pulls him closer, tighter, tries to take him in deeper. 

“So good,” Noah whispers, sliding his fingers in and out of Luke, fucking him back open again. “So fucking good, baby.”

“Noah,” Luke whines softly, his cock hardening again, pressing up against the skirt, against his stomach. 

“Shhh, I got you,” Noah tells him. He finally withdraws his fingers and Luke moans piteously, but Noah just slides down his body, immediately taking Luke’s cock into his mouth and sending a shiver through Luke’s entire body. Luke’s hands curl into Noah’s hair and he can’t stop his hips from bucking up into the wet heat surrounding him.

Noah doesn’t seem to mind, he just takes Luke even deeper, swallowing him all the way down and swirling his tongue underneath. Luke’s already so keyed up he knows he’s not going to last long. He tugs at Noah’s hair to try to warn him, but Noah just keeps going until Luke shudders and spills down his throat, his second orgasm hitting him almost as powerfully as the first. Noah pulls off slightly and licks Luke through the aftershocks before sliding back up next to Luke once more. Luke looks up at him with the most blissful, fucked out eyes Noah has ever seen and pulls Noah into a hard kiss, slipping his tongue inside to taste himself against Noah’s tongue. 

“Love you,” Luke whispers roughly when they part, not knowing what else to say. 

“Same here,” Noah murmurs back, voice thick. Luke snuggles into his boyfriend’s chest and feels his eyelids start to flutter closed, sleep already taking him. He doesn’t even bother to take off the costume and he realizes that he’s actually grown rather fond of it. The last thought he has before he drifts off to sleep is that maybe he and Noah should play dress up more often.


End file.
